What a surprise
by jj87
Summary: tell me,why did we wait so long to do this?... because i'm an idiot. just a quick valentines day ons shot since no-one did an M rating one, enjoy


Since no one did an M rated valentines story I think I shall- couple of days late but whatever- just a one shot, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Andy sat in the locker- rooms just ready for parade; she was waiting on Traci to finish up getting ready so they could walk together. "So, any plans for tonight?" Traci asked as they walked.<p>

"Yeah," Andy turned and walked backwards, "me, ice-cream and wine got a date with the tv" she said just as her back collided with something solid and hands gripped her hips. She turned to see Sam looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Sorry Sam" she smiled at him and stepped out of his hold, pulling a giggling Traci into the room "you could have told me he was there." She said as they sat down.

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" Traci asked "you two need a wakeup call, Andy he won't wait for you forever"

"Hey, I just broke up with Luke, I'm not ready."

"That was three months ago, stop using it as an excuse." Traci said sternly.

Before Andy could reply Frank came in and started "good morning everyone," he said cheerfully "happy valentine's day to all." He ran off assignment, partnering Andy with Sam as usual. "Serve Protect and enjoy your night, whatever your plans may be." He smiled again and left the room.

Andy turned as someone from the back scoffed, smiling she saw Sam roll his eyes and shake his head. "Hey McNally," he said smiling as she got to him. "Any plans for tonight? He asked as they made their way to their car.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope, me and a beer that's about it, hey I'll meet you at the car; I just have to do something real quick." "He brushed by her and ran after Traci "hey Nash!" He called "wait up." When he got to her he started talking "I have a plan and I need your help." Traci nodded and listened as he ran through his plan, agreeing to help she told him to meet her after shift before going on her way.

Sam met Andy at the car with two coffees "thanks, so what did you have to do?" She asked climbing in to the passenger seat.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" he smiled at her and pulled out of the lot.

* * *

><p>After shift Andy was just about to head home but was attacked by Traci "Andy!" She yelled and dragged her back into the locker rooms "disaster" she cried.<p>

"Okay Trac, calm down, tell me what happened."

"I left my dress hanging up for my dinner with Jerry, I can't find it, it was right there and I don't have time to go home and get something new. I-I still have to shower and do my hair and- and –"

"Calm down Trac, I am not doing anything I can go to your house; just tell me what dress you want." Andy said grabbing her shoulders.

"Really? Thank you Andy you're a star, there's that blue dress I bought with you the other day. Open my closet and it's hanging there. Thank you" Traci pulled her into a hug and dashed off to the showers.

Andy hurried outside and ran into Sam again "hey" she said when she stepped back.

"Where's the fire?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uh, Traci can't find her dress for her date, so I have to go to her house and get her a new one while she showers. I gotta go Sam, I'll see you in the morning." She called rushing by him.

Sam smiled "yeah in the morning, have a nice night McNally!" he called after her.

He waited until she was gone and went to the male locker rooms, got something from his locker and walked to the women's locker rooms "Nash!" he called.

Traci walked to the door "here" he said handing her over something.

"Thanks Sam I didn't know where else to hide it that she wouldn't find it." She said taking her dress back "here," she handed him something back "have fun," she smiled at him and disappeared inside.

Andy was just walking into Traci's apartment when her phone ran "Trac, I'm just here now, relax, I'll be on my way back in two seconds" she said pulling open the closet.

"Yeah that's what I'm calling for; it seems Jerry thought it would be funny to hide my dress, so I won't be needing that other one. "

"Traci" Andy groaned.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'll let you hurt Jerry tomorrow, listen my way of saying sorry, you take my car and go home, I'm sorry again." Traci smiled to herself as she hung up and walked out of the station hand in hand with Jerry.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Andy dragged herself up the stairs to her apartment with a glass of wine and tv for the rest of the night on her mind. She stopped at her door and rummaged through her bag for her keys "Ms McNally?" A voice asked from behind her.<p>

"Uh, yeah," she said eyeing the guy standing in front of her with the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. The guy smiled, handed her the flowers and walked away wishing her a nice night. Andy stood in the hallway watching him go 'who is sending me flowers?' She said to herself looking through them for a card. She found one and pulled it off; she opened the little envelope and smiled at the words '_did anyone ever tell you_ _how beautiful you are?_' she found her keys and opened her door.

Inside she stopped after taking two steps. She looked around opened mouthed, her floors were scattered with rose petals and a soft glow of candle light made its way through her apartment. She laughed "Jake! If that is you, you better come out here right now; I gave you that key in case I ever locked myself out." She took a few more steps in "come on Jake, I'm not in the mood for games, it's not like Halloween I have my gun with me this time."

She began to feel a little uneasy when she got no answer, she pulled her phone out "Jake you better come out right now, this is not funny I'm gonna call the station." She pressed two on her speed dial "dialling" she called. She walked to her kitchen and gasped, her table was laid out with two plates, glasses, cutlery and candles. Hitting two again she nearly jumped out of her skin at a voice behind her.

"I'm not the station McNally" Sam said whispering in her ear.

"Jesus Christ! Sam! You nearly gave me heart attack!" she yelled slapping him a few times on the chest.

Sam chuckled "you like your flowers then?" He nodded to the bunch she still held in her hand.

"These are from you?" She asked looking at them. Sam nodded, "but why?" She asked.

"I figured since all your friends got nice things and have plans, you could too." He said walking towards her.

"They really are beautiful Sam, thank you, you shouldn't have."

He shrugged "I meant it, the uh, card." Andy's eyes went wide "don't look so shocked McNally, you know I like you, same way I know you like me."

They stood staring at one another until Andy put the flowers down and slowly walked to him, she didn't stop until her chest hit his "you think I'm beautiful?"

"Well more than that, but I couldn't exactly tell the woman on the phone to write what I was thinking."

Andy giggled slightly and slipped her hands around his neck "well, you're not so bad yourself, a little hot even" she said before standing on her toes to kiss him.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When the need for air got in the way he pulled back "who's Jake anyway?"

"He's my horror obsessed neighbour, I swear I was waiting for him to jump out with a knife or something." Andy said with a chuckle.

"You said you had your gun, why didn't you pull it?"

"Because I would have shot him and I wasn't dragging his ass to casualty. Is that how you got in here? You used the key he has?"

"Nope, Nash gave me a key." He replied.

Andy eyed him suspiciously "is that why I had to go to her house? So you could do all this?"

"Yep, I needed her to distract you for a while."

"So her dress wasn't missing?"

"Nope, I had it in my locker."

"Sam, you ass" she smacked his chest "I was wrecked, dying to come home and crash on the sofa."

"Hey, it's worth it though right?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Only if you're feeding me."

Right as she said that a knock came to her door "just in time" Sam smirked and walked to the door, he took the bags from the delivery guy, paid and tipped him before walking back into the kitchen.

"Meal for two special huh?" Andy asked swiping a chip from over his shoulder.

"Well, I didn't know what you would be in the mood for so I got a bit of everything." He replied dishing it out onto the plates.

"You're so thoughtful, y'know that?" Andy kissed him on the cheek before sitting in one of the chairs.

Sam sat opposite her "I know what you like, been riding with you long enough."

* * *

><p>They ate in comfortable silence, a little joking here, a little teasing there. After dinner they moved to the sofa with the wine.<p>

"Movie?" Andy asked.

"Romantic crap I guess?"

"Well if you know a lot about me you should know I only like certain ones, and I only watch them with Traci and Gail or alone." She smiled at him and pulled out a dvd from her collection "how about this?" She said walking back to the sofa to show him.

"Wow I'm impressed, Unknown? Never would have thought you'd be into Liam Neeson."

"Why? Because I'm a girl I should be watching films like pretty in pink or pretty woman?"

"Stop trying to start an argument and put the damn film on, we're not in work now I can't drive off and leave you there. I could lock you in the closet though." He said looking to the closet beside her front door.

Andy shook her head and popped the dvd in "eh, my house buddy, if anyone is going in the closet it'll be you. I still can't believe you did that."

"Hey, I circled the block and came back didn't I?"

"Yeah after some kid about five tried to steal my gun and some guy about eighty asked me did I want to have a good time." Andy shivered at the thought.

Sam laughed "See, he thought you were pretty, you should have went for it."

"Oh Sam, don't make me puke, I just ate" Andy said flopping down beside him and grabbing her wine.

"What, you would have been so cute together," Sam said pinching her cheeks.

"Hey, what about that lady who kissed you, the one with red lipstick, she kinda looked like Gail in about fifty years." Andy laughed.

Sam laughed too and sat forward "close your eyes," he said all serious again.

"Why?" Andy asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes "coz I got something for you, now close them and hold out your hands."

Andy closed her eyes and held out her hands without a word. Sam walked to his jacket and pulled something from his pocket; he sat back beside her and placed it in her hands. Andy opened her eyes and looked from him to the box and back to him again. "Sam," she breathed and closed her fingers around the box "you didn't need to."

"I wanted to, open it."

Andy opened the box and gasped "Sam it's beautiful," she ran her fingers across it "I bet this cost a bomb, you really didn't have to."

"Can you not take a gift without saying things like you don't deserve it?" Andy's eyes began to get watery, "hey, I was just kidding," he said moving closer to her.

Andy shook her head, "no it's not that, it's just," she wiped at her eyes. "Nobody has given me something like this before, something that has a meaning." She lifted the necklace and held it in her hands, she flipped it over, it was a silver Toronto police service crest the scroll on the top held her name and the scroll on the bottom held his. On the back he had: partners forever engraved. She smiled and held it out to him "put it on me." She turned and lifted her hair out of the way.

Sam moved and slipped it around her neck, once he closed the clasp he kissed the back of her neck once and sat back, she turned back to him "perfect" he said lifting his hand to run across it.

Andy leaned in and kissed him softly" thank you Sam," she mumbled and leaned in to kiss him again. She stood not breaking the kiss and slipped her legs over him so she was straddling him. Sam leaned back into the sofa and ran one hand up to the back of her head, pulling her closer by the waist with the other.

Andy leaned further into him and ran her hands along his chest, she broke the kiss and dipped her head to his neck, she began nipping and sucking. Sam pulled her back to look at him, "if you go there McNally, I can guarantee your clothes will be off in five seconds flat, you are so turning me on right now."

Andy kissed him and slid her hand down to his jeans "I can tell" she whispered. She sat fully up and pulled off her shirt before assaulting his neck again, she ran her hands along his sides and ran them back up taking his shirt with her. She leaned back to pull it over his head, she shrieked when he threw her to the side and hovered over her.

He kissed her passionately before moving onto her neck, he climbed fully on top of her and pressed himself against her earning a moan from her. "You like that" he mumbled against her neck.

"Mmmmmh" she replied and wrapped her legs around him rocking her hips upwards.

"Andy you drive me crazy" he said pushing onto her again

Andy's head snapped up" you called me Andy."

Sam sat up and looked at her "so?"

"So you've never done that before, I like it."

"You done?" Sam asked with a chuckle. Andy nodded and pulled him back down.

Sam kissed down her neck and along her chest, he licked the side of her bra before pulling it to side and taking the breast in his mouth, he sucked and gently bit down on her nipple.

"Sam!" Andy gasped and rolled her eyes.

He slid his hand along her legs and dropped his hand inside her bottoms "you're so wet" he mumbled kissing up her neck again.

"Sam, Mmmh", Andy moaned as he slipped his fingers inside her.

* * *

><p>Sam suddenly sat back up and pulled her onto his lap; he cupped her ass and lifted her as he stood. He held onto her and kissed her all the way until his knees hit the bed. He lay her down and climbed onto the bed beside her; he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. Kissing all the way up her legs until he came to her underwear, he gripped them with his teeth and pulled them down.<p>

Andy giggled watching him pull her underwear down. She relaxed into the pillow and closed her eyes moaning at how good he felt touching her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him kiss her; she grabbed him and flipped the over. The kiss continued, she opened his jeans and pulled them down until her feet took over and pulled them off fully, she repeated with his boxers. She gripped his cock and moved her hand up and down slowly.

"Andy," he moaned and thrust his hip forward.

Andy smiled, she's never get tired of him calling her like that. She left a trail of kisses all the way up his stomach and chest before biting his bottom lip. Feeling the wetness between her legs, she lifted herself up and slid down on him.

"Andy, fuck!" He moaned as she began to ride him slow. "Oh yeah baby, don't stop" he panted as she began to move faster. He gripped her ass and squeezed it before thrusting into her causing her to moan out loud. He took that opportunity to flip them again. He began to pump harder into her.

"Oh Sam, oh god!" She yelled gripping his shoulders. "That feels so good."

Sam was about to explode, he bit down on her shoulder and pulled her legs further to him thrusting deeper." Shit Andy" he growled and kissed her roughly.

"Sam I-I'm almost there! Oh God!" She screamed "oh, Sam!"

Sam dropped his hand in-between them to finish her off. She bit her lip and moaned "let go baby" he kissed her neck "you are so sexy right now" he moaned, he was close he could feel the tingle "Andy, oh Andy" he panted.

"Oh fuck!" Andy yelled gripping the sheets "S-Sam, oh baby, baby! Keep going!" She bit her lip and closed her eyes, kissing him hard as an orgasm ripped through her. Letting out a sigh she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He rested his head against hers and kissed her as he came inside her with a groan and bit her lip. "McNally," he drawled thrusting in and out slowly.

"Sam," Andy panted "that was- that was, well wow." She let out a long breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead "that was amazing."

Sam rolled off her and lay beside her." Yeah it was, that was incredible" he pulled her to him and kissed her. "I will not be able to sit beside you in a cruise without touching you; I love the sound you make."

Andy blushed "Sam!" She shrieked and smacked him.

"Hey, just take a damn complement; you drive me crazy I'd listen to that that all day long."

"Fine" Andy leaned over and kissed him "I get you like me screaming out your name, I'll remember that next time or use it against you in work." Sam chuckled and pulled her into him.

* * *

><p>They lay cuddled together for a half an hour. "Tell me," Sam started "why did we wait so long to do this?"<p>

"Because I am an idiot." Andy replied sleepily.

"That you are, but you're my idiot." Sam said climbing on top of her again.

"So I take it you're staying the night" Andy said with a giggle as he kissed her neck.

"No getting rid of me now," he mumbled against her neck "happy Valentine's day Andy.""

Happy Valentine's day Sam" she whispered before kissing him.

They went on to repeating their activity for rest of the night, and many more night after.


End file.
